


ready or not

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho fics [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: A simple conversation between Kihyun and Hoseok.





	

"Hey you." 

"Ah, Kihyunnie, your hair looks so nice! Are you excited for the comeback stage?" 

"Of course, what about you?" 

"I'm excited but I'm also terrified, naturally." 

"Don't worry, you'll be great. You're always great." 

"Thank you, Kihyunnie. I'll do my best. But really, your hair! I love it. So dark and pretty. And I love when they style it up like that, so I can see your cute forehead." 

"Haha, thanks." 

"Also...it reminds me of before. You know, before we debuted. Your hair used to look like that back then."

"Ah, you're right." 

"A lot has happened since those days." 

"Yeah." 

"It feels like so long ago, even though it really wasn't. I mean, doesn't it feel like that was another lifetime?" 

"It does. You were about half the size you are now. My head was still bigger than your biceps." 

"Haha, Kihyunnie!" 

"Hey, I'm certainly not complaining." 

"Oh gosh, remember how we always used to get in trouble for sneaking away to ride bikes when we were supposed to be at practice?" 

"Of course! That was the best. The fact that we weren't supposed to do it just made it so much more fun." 

"We definitely have to go for a bike ride again soon. How long has it been?" 

"Too long, way too long." 

"Oh, and remember how I was just learning to compose? Gosh, I had no idea what I was doing." 

"Nah, you were a natural." 

"Kihyunnie, don't lie. You don't have to spare my feelings. I know very well that those early songs were crap." 

"I'm not lying, and no, they weren't. They may not have been as polished as your work now, but they were nice, really nice! Really. You were always so creative." 

"They were only nice because you were the one singing the guide. You could sing the tax code and it would sound beautiful." 

"Thanks Hoseok, but your songs really were nice. I always liked them." 

"That's because you liked _me_." 

"Well, of course that's true." 

"Remember that little cafe near the studio?" 

"How could I forget? We went there probably eight hundred times because you were absolutely _obsessed_ with their homemade ramen." 

"It was soooo good though. I mean, it really was to die for, Kihyunnie." 

"Yeah, and I always worried about your sodium intake." 

"But of course, I always loved your ramen even more." 

"My ramen? You mean the instant stuff I used to make for us when we were low on cash? All I did was heat up some water, Hoseok." 

"Yeah, but somehow, it was always the best. So delicious. And it was only like that when you made it. Like magic."

"Magic? Oh, sure. Yeah. The secret ingredient was my giant, embarrassing crush on you. Or was it your giant, embarrassing crush on me?" 

"Hahahaha, deny it all you want Kihyunnie, but you had the magic touch. You still do." 

"Was that why you fell for me? Because of the ramen?" 

"Of course not. I liked your cute little butt too." 

"Hoseok!" 

"And your voice. I never thought I could be so obsessed with someone's voice. But when I heard you for the first time in the studio it was like...it was like waking up, like the sky clearing and the sun shining through on a cloudy day." 

"Wow, that was ridiculously mushy, even for you." 

"It's the truth though. And I loved how secretly sweet and affectionate you were. I loved that I was the only one who got to slowly uncover that hidden side of you. How's that for mushy?" 

"Yeah...well...I can be mushy too. I...I liked you because you were so kind. So kind and so...so multifaceted. So complex and rich, full of different layers." 

"Aww, Kihyunnie." 

"Really. I mean, of course I thought you were hot." 

"Of course." 

"Hahaha, I'm trying to be serious here. I mean...yeah, you were hot. I can't deny the fact that you made me weak in the knees. But what I really loved, what really made me fall so hard, it was getting to know you. Just...little by little, uncovering all of your little quirks and your drives, learning all about your dreams and aspirations. You were like some sort of wonderful puzzle that, as I solved it, I learned more about myself too." 

"Awww!" 

"Yeah. You really changed me, Hoseok. There were times when things were so hard for me, and I thought about giving up. But then I thought about you, and all of the things that you had taught me, about being strong and being brave. All of that. It was life-changing for me." 

"Kihyunnie..." 

"Yeah?" 

"That was beautiful. I think you could give me a run for my money on mushy-ness." 

"Hahaha, that really means a lot coming from you. But I mean it, I really do. You changed my life." 

"You changed my life too." 

"Oh gosh...we're both so embarrassing..." 

"We are. But I love it." 

"I love it too." 

"Wow...just. wow." 

"What?" 

"It's just...all that time we spent together as trainees, it seemed so mundane at the time, but it was really so profound, wasn't it? Like, in an existential way? That was such an important time for us." 

"You're certainly right about that." 

"Remember how we used to sleep at the studio sometimes? Because we’d stay there so late working." 

"Yeah, but we barely even slept. We would just stay up all night talking." 

"And then you'd be so cranky the next morning. But still so adorable." 

"Every single time, I would swear that it was the last time, that I'd never do it again. And yet, a few days later, we'd be right back there again at two in the morning, composing or talking or just messing around." 

"Hahaha, you just couldn't say no to me, could you?" 

"I really couldn't. It was amazing how you could always talk me into doing anything, literally anything." 

"Remember how I convinced you to go with me to the beach that one time? Just right out of the blue, right in the middle of the day?" 

"Yeah, that was so fun though. I loved it. It was like a fairytale." 

"But you were so worried the whole time that we would get in trouble." 

"We _did_ get in trouble, Hoseok. Big trouble, hahaha." 

"But wasn't it worth it?" 

"It was." 

"Those were some really fun times." 

"They were." 

"Wow. Things were really so different back then." 

"Yeah." 

"All of that...that was all before...that was before you confessed to me. Remember?" 

"Yes, of course I do." 

"We really danced around each other for so long, didn't we? I spent so many nights worrying about it." 

"Me too." 

"If you hadn't been the one to do it, I don't know if I would've ever had the courage." 

"Hoseok..." 

"You were...ah...you were my best friend, Kihyunnie. I didn't want to ruin things between us. And we had just debuted. There was so much to worry about." 

"I know. I worried too. I worried a lot. But I just..." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I couldn't go on hiding and pretending any longer. I couldn't do it." 

"I know." 

"That was probably the most terrifying moment of my entire life." 

"You were so brave, Kihyunnie." 

"It helped that I had someone special to be brave for." 

"Aww, Kihyunnie." 

"I can't believe I just said something so cheesy." 

"I know, I must be rubbing off on you." 

"Rubbing off on me you say? Heh." 

"Hahahahaha, Kihyunnie! I always forget how secretly dirty your mind is." 

"Yeah, well, as scary as it was, it was also the _best_ moment of my entire life. I mean. What happened next was." 

"You mean, how I didn't say anything at first, how I just looked into your eyes?" 

"Yeah." 

"And how then, I just took your face between my hands and kissed you like I was drowning, and needed you to breathe?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." 

"Aww, you're blushing!" 

"God, Hoseok...we really are sooooo embarrassing, I can't believe this." 

"I can. Honestly, this is pretty tame for us, I think." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

"Yeah. Aww. We're so adorable."

"Oh God..."

"Anyway..."

"Anyway?"

"Anyway...we'll be up soon. Let's kick some ass out there today, yeah? Make some new, wonderful memories?" 

"Yeah...let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
